


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by Blue_Bones



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bones/pseuds/Blue_Bones
Summary: Tessa and Scott are best friends since they were toddlers. When they got split into different houses they are afraid that things might change.





	1. Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE.  
> Hogwarts!AU with Slytherin!Tessa and Gryffindor!Scott. Various skaters as guest stars.  
> Hope you'll enjoy and I apologize for any mistake.

_Year 1_

Scott is never been so scared in his life. He knows. He can count the time he’s been scared in eleven years. One hand is enough. Scott’s not someone who avoids danger. Merlin knows how many time his mother had to scodel him about going ice skating on the lake near home, the ice being so thin he could see the water underneath.

He would chase their dog on the countryside and climb things, no matter how high they looked. No, is not danger he’s scared of.

He is nothing like her, but they are still best friends, they were always friends, even when they were too shy to talk to each other. It didn’t matter. They would go on adventures together, silent troublemakers, smiling at each other when the other one wasn’t looking.

They are a little better, now. They can read each other to the point of not talking because it isn’t really necessary.

Tessa give him a smirk and squeezes his hand and he isn’t scared anymore. He’s smiling, proudly, his chest puffed out.

He knows what is about to happen, is not terrible or life changing but it kind of is and his mind can’t keep wonder.

Would they be still best friends? Even when she is about to know people that are so much cooler than him? People like her.

 

“ _Moir Scott_!” Professor McGonagall shout. Must be the second time she calls out for him because she looks slightly annoyed and T is pushing him to the front line.

He shoot his head up and struble a bit.

 

It shouldn’t take this long. He knows that. The Sorting Hat seems penvensive and Scott can hear what it’s on about. He doesn’t really have a preference, house wise. Gryffindor might be tricky and he knows that. That’s what he’s telling to the damn Hat. Hufflepuff is okay, he can do hard work and kindness, he’s been raised by two of the most kind and hard working people he knows, after all.

People are starting to watching at him like some sort of animal in a muggle zoo. _Not cool_ , he thinks and he catches Tessa gaze. She’s smiling and she looks proud of him, he doesn’t know why, but honestly, maybe she just knows.

He smiles back at her, is heart slowing down and his eyes looking at the crowd, challenging.

“ _Gryffindor!”_ The Hat is a traitor. He’s distracted by Tessa who’s cheering him with her class and her sparkling green eyes and Scott can find himself giggling, making his way through the Gryffindor messy and loud table.

 

He keeps his eyes on Tessa. She looks unbothered. Her figure taking graceful steps when her name is called. Her long, curly hair in a disciplined ponytail.

He’s pretty sure she’s going to be sorted in seconds, but for minutes, nothing happens. She just stares ahead of her, not really looking. Scott really wants to know what the Sorting Hat is saying to her, but she looks pleased if a bit confused.

Now everybody is looking at her. Not that she cares, Scott knows that. But it’s been so long even the professors are starting to look confused.

It’s not much longer until he sees her rolling her eyes, clearly tired of whatever the Hat is saying to her. Not a minute later, the rip in the Hat shout “ _Slytherin!_ ” and it’s not like Scott didn’t expect this, but really he hates the damn Sorting Hat.


	2. Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistake. I usually write when I'm very sleep deprived. Hope you like it anyway! ♡  
> Have a nice day!

It's probably not the first time that something like this happens, Scott thinks. Yet, it's the first time he’s present. He lost sight of her for five minutes and now she's surrounded by people. Gryffindors, of course. 

Scott tries to reach her, but he's stuck between Patrick and Meryl.

Some of his housemates hare making fun of her or something he can't really tell since he's observing Tessa for any sign of distress, but her face is blank, her hand under her robes when, Scott knows, she keep her wand. 

Meryl seems nervous. She's usually very posed and she's not that close with T, but she's a Slytherin and her bff is an Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw, Scott doesn't know her well, but he think he knows what she's thinking.

“Someone should help” She says, and both her and Patrick stare at him. In that moment, the group fall silent and a smirk ghost on Tess face. He’s proud.

“Who should I help?” He asks politely but smug. 

Patrick pats him in the back while Meryl look stunned.

Scott brings his attention back to the crowd. T is gone. 

 

“You were amazing, T.” He says when he finds her, sitting alone.

She smiles at him but her eyes are a bit glossy. 

He sits by her side and cuddle into her while he feel her relax.

“I lived up to my hose name” She said, simply.

“You mean smart, cunning and ambitious? I agree.” He says even if he knows it’s not what she meant. 

He clasps their hands together and asks “What happened?”

“Nothing important.” She replies. Lies. He can tell.

He doesn't pressure her to know more. He knows that people. 

“Must be. It's not like they know anything about you, or me, for the matter.” 

She looks up and smile a little and Scott heart does a little flip in his chest. 

He reaches for an hidden pocket in his robes and slides a piece of chocolate on Tessa’s hands.

Her smile his blinding, now and he's positively beaming, proud of himself and warm all over because that's Tessa and he made her smile a little bit bigger.

 

“Why do you carry chocolate with you?” She knows he's not a big fan of it. Her eyes are searching for an answer on his face, but he doesn't let her wait.

“In case it's needed.” For her, she understands and she shakes her head a little.

“You didn't try to help me out there.” She starts without bitterness in her voice. 

He smiles and let go of her hand, brushing their shoulders in a friendly touch “I wasn't sure who I was supposed to help. You were amazing.” He pauses for a moment and search her gaze. She feels naked in front of his stare, emotionally naked, of course, yuck. “You are amazing, T.” He says with such a conviction that she blush a little. Just a little. 

“But if you ever need my help, you just have to ask. You can handle a bunch of idiots, and I can't believe anyone would think I need to help you out with those, it’s like they are blind.” He pauses, his chest puffed, pride making his eyes twinkle “but if you need me, I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere, no matter what.” 

She take his hand back into hers and recline her head onto the window glass. Minutes later she's out. 


End file.
